


【维勇】非诚勿爱

by teresahan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actors, Chinese Language, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Italian Mafia, M/M, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan
Summary: 演员（特工）维x黑手党勇故事背景：平行世界架空，近未来，近未来，近未来（重要事情说三遍）因此各种不可能存在的，反物理，牛顿棺材板盖不上的，BUG，请自动无视正剧向HE，但根据剧情会有刀子，请斟酌观看。http://harute.lofter.com/





	1. Chapter 1

【二】

温润火热的唇扫过全身，与手指轻快撩拨而起的欲望正焦灼着理智，口中倾泻而出的呻吟宛若美妙的颂赞曲，一声一声萦绕在耳，并以自身作为贡品奉献而上，至伟大的上帝。  
痛苦与愉悦并存的快感化为食粮一一吞食入腹，却填不满灵魂深处的饥饿，伸长双臂，把神祇拉入人间，情不自禁地贴紧，索求，十指交缠，共赴罪恶的深渊。  
没有办法阻挡，也有没理由阻挡，没有谁能够拒绝蛇的诱惑，没有谁能够在触手可及的地方停下自己的脚步，只要打开眼前的这扇门，就能够获得重生。  
至于门的背后，是天堂还是地狱，在此刻已变得不再重要。  
神说，要有光，于是光便诞生了，而暗又何时被迫与光分开，这就无从知晓了。  
勇利大喘着粗气睁开眼，那疯狂的一夜正通过梦境敲打着他的脑神经，挣扎从床上爬起，尴尬地看了眼下身。  
该死，这已经是第几次了？  
他不禁抓着原本就蓬乱的黑发，一旦闭上眼，脑海中就会自然浮现出那独属于俄罗斯人白皙又肌理分明的肉体，一看就知是经常保持健身的那类，光看着就会不自觉地流下口水和鼻血。相比之下，勇利小心翼翼地撩起自己衣服下摆，叹了口气，易胖体质不说，而且无论怎么锻炼该有的肌肉依旧不甚明显，这令他不得不再次感叹斯拉夫人，不对，是所有欧罗巴人种得天独厚的种族优势，虽然短暂，但他们都曾拥有过极致的美。  
说起来，自从上次分别后，他也已经有好几天没见到维克托了。  
勇利坐在床上愣愣地想着，即使不用派手下跟踪，光从每天的各种电视广播他就能准确捕捉对方的位置，似乎他就是一个天然的发光体，哪怕度假，也要闹得满世界皆知，仿佛为了引起什么人的注意一般完全不懂得隐藏。  
反观一下这几天的自己，完全不去找他也不联络他，勇利忽然觉得这个金主做得真有些失职了。  
敲门声有规律地响起，然后一个女声从屋外传了进来。  
「Boss，Madonna回来了。」  
「怎么样？」勇利侧过头看着那扇门，神色微微泛冷。  
「如Boss所猜测，目前挑唆者已经和那些叛徒残党在西西里岛被Serenade兄妹抓获，静等Boss下一步……」  
「这还需要等什么？」勇利赤脚走下床往浴室走去，关上门的前一刻嘴角露出一抹冷笑。  
「全都处理了，我想地中海的鲨鱼会很欢迎他们的。」

等勇利在罗马找到维克托的时候——其实用不着特意找，那个俄罗斯男人跑到哪里都非常引人瞩目——对方正坐在弗拉蒂纳街旁一家小小的咖啡屋外晒着太阳呢。  
「哟，Yuri，你来啦~」头上的影子笼罩下来，维克托后仰着头迎向在他正后方俯视着自己的人，如见到心上人一般笑得心花怒放，「再不来我就打算跑去比萨裸爬那里的斜塔了哦~」  
「那真是遗憾啊，维克托，」勇利绕过桌子拉开另一边空着的椅子坐了下来，「看来我应该晚点来，这样就能在佛罗伦萨看见你了，而且还有免费观看你裸体的机会，在新闻上。」面前早已经放着一杯白水，勇利挑了挑眉，看来维克托已经算准了今天他会来找他。  
点着外带咖啡杯的手指顿了下，维克托有些诧异，「wow~Yuri这是把我接下去的行程都查过了吗？」湖蓝色的眼睛直视着亚裔青年，带着点暧昧般的探究。  
勇利耸了耸肩，温和地回视他，「当代艺术双年展，维克托你可不会错过。」接着他掏出手机，似乎在上面翻找着什么，然后把机面转过身让他看到上面显示的英文新闻，时间是两个月前，艺术版专区上赫然写着维克托·尼基福罗夫将于两个月后访问并参观佛罗伦萨美术学院。  
「还需要再帮你找点全世界都知道的信息吗？维克托·尼基福罗夫先生，有助于让患上失忆症的你能够快速康复。」歪着头，勇利摇了摇手机微微一笑。  
维克托噗嗤一下笑出了声，撩着一边的刘海笑得毫无形象，也并不在意周围偷窥的几个粉丝们正兴奋地用各种机器拍下这样难得的瞬间。  
勇利瞥了眼，这个咖啡屋虽然离热闹的中心有点距离，但好歹也是坐落在著名的商业区内，依然有不少往来的行人，再加上维克托压根没掩饰的打算，因此认出他的人还是有一些的。  
眼神微微动了动，埋伏在四周的心腹们立刻心领神会，不消多久，那些拍进勇利的照片就会彻底消失，更别说他们早已封闭了这个区域的外联网络，连一丝信息都飞不出去。  
然而维克托却仿佛什么都没注意到的样子托着腮继续跟勇利聊天，「Yuri你还真是随时都能出乎我的意料啊，本来还想今天趁机故意抱怨一下的，看你吃瘪道歉的模样一定很有趣~」俄罗斯人无奈地摊了摊手，「结果好像都是我的错了？」  
面对银发男人自嘲又不走心的道歉，勇利默默看了他两三秒，然后轻轻地吐出一口浊气，「虽然你的确有些乱来…不过……」脸上露出一抹无奈的微笑，「在这方面我也有些问题……抱歉，这几天都没来看你……」  
一根手指忽然出现在自己的视野内，若有若无地点在勇利的唇上，俄罗斯人勾着唇看着勇利，漂亮的眼底完全没有因生气而染上阴霾。  
「维克托？」  
「不需要道歉哦，Yuri，你也说过，你的情况特殊不是吗？」收回手交叉叠在自己的颚下，弯着眼睛轻松地说道，「不过话又说回来，你好歹也应该来个电话不是吗，就这么人间蒸发会让我很不安啊，还以为你被哪里的仇家干掉了呢……」说着，还象征性地在眼角上挂上了几滴生理盐水，这对演员的维克托来说简直驾轻就熟。  
也许旁人看来有些做作，但在粉丝的眼里，偶像所有的一切都是加上了滤镜，所以看见维克托流泪，勇利自然是有些慌了手脚，担心得不行。  
偷睁开一条缝，见眼前这个年轻的大男孩手足无措地想要安慰自己，维克托觉得自己的内心在那一瞬间仿佛被柔软的羽毛轻轻撩拨几下。  
「所以说，」他在勇利面前摊开了手，见对方有些愣怔，维克托眨了眨眼，「手机给我，Yuri~」  
勇利有些警觉，「你想做什么？」  
「打电话啊，」维克托掏出自己的手机指了指，「或者勇利自己打过来也可以哦~啊，这是我的私人电话~这世上可没几个人知道~」  
言下之意就是“我要你的联系方式，现在、立刻、马上。”。  
在微笑却浑身上下散发着不容拒绝的维克托面前，勇利只好作罢，他点开手机锁屏，随手抛了过去。  
维克托稳稳地接住，冲黑发青年挑了挑眉，「可以吗？就不怕我……」  
「反正只是私人用的电话，」勇利笑了笑，「和你一样。」  
阳光下那干净又带些腼腆的笑容映在维克托眼中，他感觉到在那一刻自己的心脏似乎停跳了一拍，然后马上意识到自己一瞬的失神，慌忙低头捣鼓起手中的通讯端来掩饰脸上的尴尬。  
因为一个转瞬即逝的表情而看得呆愣，这对这位俄罗斯的影帝来说，也算是人生头一遭。  
如果再深入探寻，是不是还能从眼前这个人身上看到更多更多不一样的，能带给他惊喜的东西呢？  
维克托不知道，在平日的生活中，他一向属于偏感性的人，想要的东西就去争取，不想要的就丢，丝毫不怎么在意别人的眼光而任性地活着，也就不太会想要深入了解某个人。  
他有这个能力，也有这个资本，毕竟他是“帝王”。  
但勇利的出现打破了他一贯的想法。  
「Yuri，」维克托快速记下了号码，并把手机扔回给勇利，「跟我走吧？」  
强势又带有一定误解性的话惊得勇利差点没接稳手机，「啊？」  
「我说，」维克托忽然起身走到勇利身边，微微弯下腰凑近他的耳畔，低声说道，「跟我走吧，我想你了。」  
暧昧的暗示表露无遗，勇利蹙着眉，但脸已经开始红了，「维克托你是认真的？」  
「因为我想从勇利身上知道更多啊……」维克托伸手轻轻撩拨了下勇利鬓边的黑色碎发，「所谓的，l'amore……」  
勇利抬起头与维克托近距离地对视，亚裔青年的眼神似乎要把维克托看穿，想要知道他那脑壳下究竟藏着什么古怪的东西。  
「你最后一定会后悔的，维克托，跟我这种人扯上太多的关系没什么好下场。」末了，勇利摇摇头，但他并没有拒绝维克托的提议，搭着对方的肩膀站了起来。  
银发的斯拉夫人只是轻声吹了下口哨，「对我来说，越危险的东西，」他压低嗓音，「才越有获得的价值啊……my little pretty~」  
俄式的英语总带着一点黏连的缱绻，听起来性感无比，如果说话的对象是一位优雅的女性，或许对方会因为这样的表达方式而欣喜不已，但这句话对勇利而言大概是起了反效果，只见他侧过头恨瞪了维克托一眼，然后笑眯眯地威胁了他。  
「再用这样的语气用词，我可会毫不留情地在你脑袋上开个洞哦？caro Victor.」  
「那真是太棒了~」维克托大笑着抓住对方的手腕拉过来贴着自己的左胸膛，他还内心小小地诧异了下亚洲人那纤细的手臂，「作为你的情人，我更期待你能在我心上来一枪呢，дорогой…Юрий？」  
这是勇利第一次如此近距离地听到维克托纯正又性感的俄语，激得他一阵颤栗，脑海中又开始不自觉地回想起了那一晚两人相拥的场景，他甚至能感觉到一股股热流冲向下腹。

然后他们怎么回到酒店的都已经记不太清。刚进门，维克托就被勇利拽过衣领紧紧地贴住对方，唇若即若离地擦过，空气中的激情正在不断升温。  
「Yuri今天应该没有被下药吧？」贴着对方的额头微喘着气，维克托盯着那双棕红色透着淡淡性欲的眼，「还那么主动？」  
「少啰嗦，」勇利嘟囔着，伸手主动地揭开维克托的皮带，「你不是想要么？怎么，怕了？」说完还不忘轻轻抬高下巴，微张着嘴淡淡吮吸过那副淡色的唇瓣。  
俄罗斯微微一笑，「当然不是，」他半眯着眼，抓住勇利的双臂强硬地把他往屋子里推，两人双双倒在厅里的一张三人大沙发上，维克托居高临下地看着勇利，手指慢慢摩挲过青年柔嫩的脸蛋，沉下声说道，「只是在这方面，我比较喜欢主动。」  
勇利爆红着脸侧过头，不甘示弱地强顶回去，「哼，想做竟然还有那么多奇怪的理由？」  
「说得也是呢，」维克托纤长的银色睫毛半遮着眼，勇利胸前的衬衫纽扣已经被他扯开，露出大片看着精瘦但颇有肉感的胸膛，他伸手覆在上面，慢慢滑下，感受着手掌指腹下那鲜活的生命力，仿佛都在自己的掌控之中，这样的实感令帝王的心情大好。  
不自觉地舔过唇瓣，维克托低下头，轻轻将吻落在勇利的脖颈，胸膛，肚腹，他听见勇利的抽气声，抬头，就见那人咬着唇强忍住颤抖。  
简直可爱极了，他想，便凑上去吻住了他，强迫对方松开齿贝，与自己的舌纠缠，并顺势让他抬起下臀，把长裤从勇利的腿上剥离而去。  
这是第一次在清晰的意识下感受到俄罗斯人那可怕的尺寸，勇利蹙着眉头，努力忍受着那不断入侵的异物，汗从额上滑落而下，再被身上的男人温柔舔去。  
「relax…」他听见维克托附在耳边轻轻地对自己说，身下的动作却没有停止，锲而不舍地要往他的小穴内钻。  
预想中的快感相继而至，勇利双腿被对方分开压下，下身一波接一波的冲撞令他不自觉地高仰起头，迷离的眼神胡乱地扫视着天花板，晃动的身体完全受维克托肆意摆弄，有那么一瞬间，勇利的脑海中竟然还会出现自己是谁在这里做着什么的错觉，侧过头他愣怔地看了眼随意被扔在一边拆了封的套子，然后银发进入他的视线，那个英俊的男人又凑上来攉唇索取一个湿漉漉的深吻，勇利断了线的理智才归了位。  
啊……原来他真的在跟那个维克托做爱啊……  
亚裔青年抬起手臂，慢慢抱紧了身上的男人，顺势加重了亲吻的力度。维克托只是对这样的反应停顿了下，然后更为激烈地回应过去，冲撞变得更为猛烈，逼得身下的人浪叫连连。  
期间勇利不止一次听到维克托低喃地说着他不懂的俄语，或许是什么挑逗的情话吧，他想，也没怎么在意，毕竟比起言语，他更喜欢银发男人肉体上带给他的激情，如火烧似灼热，却又让人上瘾。  
战场从沙发移到了床上，刚沾上柔软的床铺，勇利就一个翻身把维克托稳稳地压在身下。  
「Yuri？」维克托疑惑地看着勇利，后者正用一种打量的眼光睨着他。  
「嘘……」勇利把手指放在维克托唇前，示意他安静，然后他俯下身趴在维克托身上，泛红的脸带着十足的诱惑力，「既然作为你的金主，就得听我一回。」  
然后在维克托惊讶又惊喜的表情下，勇利伸手向后探去，抓起维克托的大宝贝，慢慢把他塞回了自己的体内。  
「wow~你真的是太棒了，dear，我几乎要被你迷住了。」维克托毫不吝啬的赞美并没有带起身上人多高的兴致，倒不如说，现在勇利全身心都已经陷入俄罗斯人带来的肉欲中，无法自拔了。  
某些时候，勇利更倾向当个行动派，而不是像个老头那样成天歪歪唧唧却什么都不做。  
「少……啰嗦……你还……要不要？」勇利扶着维克托，自己开始动了起来。  
维克托躺在床上细细欣赏起勇利那张因性欲而高潮的脸。  
是的……就是这样……  
他想。那个充满诱惑力的男人，无时无刻吸引他注意力的男人，纯情又魅惑的性感毫不夸张地在他面前表现出来，那是比任何美酒都要芳香醇厚，令人不禁多次驻足细品，不愿放手。  
肉体逐渐加重着拍打声，深陷其中的肉棒几乎要把勇利的肚腹顶穿，湿热温润包裹着维克托舒服得几乎快要发疯，做到最后他不禁坐了起来，紧紧抱住勇利并托着他的屁股把他抬高，双手扒开他的臀瓣，更加激烈地冲撞他，瞬时，黑发青年的惊呼和尖叫充斥着整间卧室。  
「Yuri，你真的是太棒了！」  
维克托大笑着轻吻细咬过他身上的每一寸肌肤，却把勇利收得更紧，甚至让处于怀抱中的人感到了窒息般的疼痛，不过高潮的到来已经让勇利顾不上这些了，在双方都发出一声满足的叹息之后，勇利毫无意外地瘫在了维克托的身上，迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。  
维克托喘着粗气慢慢抚平自己的呼吸，他轻轻撩开勇利汗湿的额发，落下一吻，叹息着，「多谢款待……Eros.」

 

【TBC】  



	2. 8

【八】

因为勇利的意外住院，维克托在佛罗伦萨的日子变得单调了许多。  
除了必要的摄影和采访工作外，这位俄罗斯大影帝的每天日程变成了简单的两点一线，即自己下榻的酒店和勇利的病房。  
「啊~维克托，今天又来看你朋友啊~」护士长笑嘻嘻地看着维克托出现在病房门口，捧着一束一成不变的雏菊，面带微笑。这么多天的进出，上到院长下到护工，几乎整个住院部的工作人员都被维克托混熟了。原本在他们的想象中像维克托这样的影帝应该是一种虽然对自家粉丝很照顾，但本质还是很高冷的存在，然而实际上却是一个温暖的邻家兄长般的人物，善言，有时还带着点讨人喜欢的孩子气，完全颠覆了自带的印象。  
「是呀~他有好好吃饭好好配合医生治疗吗？」维克托也不急着进去，站在门口和刚给勇利检查完的护士长聊开了。  
「呵呵，可不？」护士长是个上了年纪的中年女性，膝下两个孩子都已工作常年不在身边，所以自然而然把年龄相近的勇利和维克托当做自家儿子般疼，「有你盯着还担心那孩子不肯配合吗，放心吧，Yuri可听话了。」  
维克托听完自然地露出了一个心花怒放的灿烂笑容，「那就好，其实我还挺担心勇利某些时候不肯听话呢~他上次为了吃炸……」  
「咳咳！」  
病房内忽然冒出一声极响亮的咳嗽声打断了维克托差点“出卖”的行径。  
银发的青年冲病房内眨了眨眼，然后不好意思又无奈地对护士长笑了笑耸了耸肩膀，就推门走了进去，但身后依然能听见走远了的护士长留在走廊里的一连串清脆笑声。  
「哟，勇利，今天气色很不错啊~」维克托喜笑颜开地走过去，把花瓶里的水换掉，并抽出几支有些发恹的雏菊，然后把今天新买的插了进去。  
「是很不错啊。」勇利托着下巴意味深长地盯着维克托做完一整套工序然后像只小狗一样乖乖坐在床边，后者伸手捋了捋他的黑发。  
「怎么了？」  
勇利深深看了眼对方，唇角微微一翘，「我应该感叹不亏是演员吗？短短几天就把周围的人全哄服帖了。」  
温暖又亲切的邻家兄长？勇利初次听见这个称呼从几个护士口中说出时差点没把正在喝得水喷出来。  
维克托？确定你们跟我见到的是同一个人吗？别被他的外表欺骗了啊！那分明是披着羊皮的狼啊！  
「嗯……战略需要？」维克托微微歪了下头，「虽然是个人己见，但我觉得在勇利住院期间还是要跟周围的人打好关系会比较好哦！」  
「还战略……」勇利一副无奈的表情，「这家医院本就是我们家族在暗中扶持，不会有你担心的……」  
维克托的手指点住了勇利的唇，前者明亮的蓝眼睛里有种很深邃又难以明言的东西正吸引着勇利，「有备无患，总没错的，而且也是为了勇利好，」说着他放下手指，「难得你就听我一次嘛~」说着又患上了那副死皮赖脸的调笑表情。  
这是……担心？在维克托换上一如既往的笑脸之前，勇利从对方的脸上看出了一丝担忧，但一晃眼又消失了。  
大概自己又多想了吧，勇利这么认为着。  
看着勇利表情在困惑和释然间切换，维克托内心暗叹，他知道对方又在胡思乱想着什么了，但维克托却什么都不能说，特殊的身份特殊的任务注定了这是一段无法明言无法诉说的感情，只能潜藏在心底去守护。  
维克托转头看了眼他每日带来的雏菊，那是意大利的国花，深受当地人喜爱，但它隐藏在可爱阳光外表下的花语，其中的真意，勇利是否会知晓？  
不，知道也好，不知道也好，都不重要了，对于维克托而言，现在的每一刻，才是最重要的。  
「……真拿你没办法。」面对维克托，勇利总是拿不出他对部下的那种强硬的态度，倒不如说原本某些好不容易锻炼出的坚硬，正在逐渐变得柔软，在维克托潜移默化的影响下，「不要做得太过啊，不然我这里也很难办。」  
勇利依旧选择了退让，这令维克托很满意，虽然他并不介意某些时候的争锋相对，倒不如说他也很享受这种过程，但在独占欲和掌控心的作祟下，银发的俄罗斯人还是会冒出一点沙文主义的做派。  
当然，这也取决于勇利愿不愿意去争取，毕竟相较于一些无伤大雅的小事，他更倾向于顺从维克托的内心。  
比如洗澡。  
因为手伤并不方便，医院通常都会配有专门的护工在一旁协助，但这种情况不可避免地就把勇利的裸体全看了去，这很轻易地就打翻了名为“维克托”的醋坛子。  
这位来自极北之境的东欧老醋王自然是不能容忍外人把勇利的肉体全看了去，哪怕那是不可避免的无奈之举，维克托依旧不依不饶地坚持这项工作只能经由他手，还带着杀气般的微笑把护工全赶了出去。  
【这有什么脾气好闹的啊，维克托？】第一次见到维克托如此蛮不讲理的模样，勇利也是颇多怨词，但更多的，大概是无语吧。  
【作为一个男人，你觉得我会容忍你的裸体被外人看了去吗？】在这点上，维克托可是毫不相让。  
勇利却有些不以为然，甚至觉得维克托有些太过神经质，【这有什么？反正大家都是男人，公共澡堂看得还不够多吗？】  
【勇利你就不怕其中一两个人会对你有什么非分之想？】  
【……哦？比如你们娱乐圈的潜规则吗？】  
维克托忽然说不出话了，勇利也突然意识到自己说了不该说的，也停了下来，空气里弥漫着迷之尴尬。  
【抱歉……我……】良久，觉得应该要打破这种难受的沉默，勇利先站了出来，然而维克托抬起手制止了他接下去想说的话。  
俄罗斯人叹了口气，面露苦笑，【不用道歉，勇利说得也是事实，只是……】他看着勇利那张不符实际年龄的年轻脸庞。  
该死的亚裔人，感觉就像在猥琐未成年人犯罪。  
他在心里默念。  
【维克托·尼基福罗夫从出生到现在的近三十年里，只被一个人包养过，只爬过一个人的床，那个人此刻就坐在我的面前，这一点，我希望你能记住。】变得更加深沉的蓝眼睛死死地盯着对方，俄罗斯人低沉着嗓音又是那么该死得性感，勇利瞬间觉得自己有些口干舌燥。  
然后很自然地，勇利选择了退让，所以他住院期间的洗澡就成了维克托每天雷打不动的必要任务。  
第一次帮勇利洗澡时两个人自然是在VIP病房的浴室内擦枪走火不可避免地大干了一场，不过要顾及勇利那只受伤的手臂，两个人都干得很累，到最后连维克托都不免靠着勇利病床的一角喘着粗气，摸着勇利红扑扑的脸蛋，笑得像个傻子。

「工作都做完了吗？」勇利摊着身体任由维克托帮自己脱去病号的衣服，他抬头看着窗外的景色，碧蓝晴空下的佛罗伦萨一如往昔，如百花般齐开的不同艺术和文化在此汇聚、碰撞，交相辉映，虽然首都早已易主，但依然不妨碍这座花之城时至今日仍是意大利艺术和文化的心脏，无愧于文艺复兴运动的发祥地。  
「嗯，都结束了，后面没什么事了。」维克托没有停下手里的工作，他一边回应着勇利的问题一边小心翼翼地避开纱布绷带包裹的手臂，然后把衣服脱下来，接着拿起一边干爽的浴巾覆盖在勇利身上并把他抱进浴室。  
原本勇利是不准维克托把他抱进去的，因为他伤的是手不是脚，但看着维克托摆出委屈的模样，可怜兮兮地看着自己，眼角顺便挂着几颗珍珠，勇利知道他是拒绝不了了。  
如果是狗的话，应该就是耸拉着耳朵和尾巴对着自己发出呜咽的哀求了吧。看来对方是吃定了自己对他的撒娇没辙，Utopia的首领悲哀地想。  
「有心事？」轻柔地用沾着水的毛巾替勇利擦着背，在此之前实在很难想象看起来娇生惯养的大明星有一天会愿意纡尊降贵来帮一个人洗澡。  
勇利回头看了眼神情专注的俄罗斯人，摇了摇头，「只是有些感慨，我大概是全世界第一个能享受到这种待遇的人吧？」说着还不好意思地笑了。  
拿着毛巾的手顿了顿，维克托换上了笑脸，侧过头去亲了亲勇利有些湿漉漉的脸蛋，耳鬓厮磨低语，「是啊，所以是不是该给我些奖励呢？亲爱的？……」  
趴在浴缸边向自己讨要亲吻的男人仿佛不再那么高高在上，宛如虔诚的信徒匍匐在主的脚边祈求着宽恕和怜悯，以及爱。  
「现在不行……」勇利低下头回应着这个吻，喘息间感受到双方的体温正在不断上升，他能感觉到对方的渴望，一如自己所要的那样，「等会小优他们要来…谈正事……」  
「啊…该死的正事……」维克托懊恼地咬了咬勇利的唇，拉扯了一番，「明明这里比较重要啊……」说着，还拉着勇利没受伤的那只手要去摸自己蠢蠢欲动的下半身，但半途中被对方打了回来。  
「别闹。」黑发的青年笑得哑然，但心底深处的小恶魔明显也赞同维克托的观点，不过此时理智更占上风，「都多大的人了，忍着点……」  
「我不。」俄罗斯人从背后抱住勇利，也不管他身上沾着的水是否会弄湿自己的衣服，纤长的手指开始灵活地摆弄起了勇利胸前挺立地乳首，还故意用力戳弄，惹得身前的人发出声声浪叫。  
「喂！维克托！现在……真的不行……啊！」乳尖被人恶意拽住拉扯，刺痛混合着莫名的瘙痒一遍又一遍冲击着大脑，放在浴缸里的双腿胡乱地踢蹬着，溅起大片水花。  
维克托低下头唇齿间抵着勇利的肩膀，滚烫的鼻息与他的肉体直接得亲密接触令勇利泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，「维……克托……真的……现在不行……」他还在努力挣扎着。  
虽然强迫就范也不是什么难事，维克托心想，毕竟勇利也是半推半就，不过，他转念一想到等会如果做到正兴起时那群人忽然跑来……  
有些沮丧的俄罗斯人抿了抿嘴，深呼吸三次，才终于把心底的邪火给压了下去。  
「这次就依你。」他眯着眼盯着勇利，仿佛一个没讨要到糖的孩子，嘟着嘴分外可爱。勇利噗地一声笑出来，捧着对方的脸在唇上啜了一口，发出一个响亮的“啵”，以示安抚。  
随后他又撩起维克托的额发，红着脸在对方光洁的额头上亲吻了一下，「可以……晚上再来找我。」  
就像是得到了什么赦命一样，维克托原本暗淡的双眼瞬间又鲜活了起来，他高兴地扑上去，如果不是勇利撑着他也差点掉进浴缸。  
「喂！」  
接着，就是一记响亮的“啪”声，俄罗斯人高挺饱满的额头泛红一片。

优子他们来病房的时候，维克托刚刚服侍完勇利并把他抱回病床上盖上被子，无视了勇利说了一路的“我腿没受伤！”的反抗。  
几天的往来不但医院的工作人员，连几个勇利的心腹也已经跟维克托很熟了，至少一见面随意的打招呼方式就能看出来。  
优子冲着维克托笑了笑就转头跟勇利嘘寒问暖，萨拉至少还跟俄罗斯人好好地打了个招呼，米凯莱则是直接呼上了臂膀架在维克托肩膀上，并黑着脸在他耳边威胁道别想着引诱他的妹妹，不然绝对让维克托走不出意大利。  
「米奇！我们只是很普通在打招呼啊！」萨拉对于这个哥哥过度的保护欲也是很无奈，她满含歉意地冲维克托摇了摇头，希望他别介意。  
这种什么“下地狱”的诅咒和威胁对维克托来说早就司空见惯，他压根就没把米凯莱的话放在心上，向萨拉摆了摆手，他便回头去跟勇利低语了些话，大体上是一些日常活动上的注意事项。  
笑话，他现在的心思可全在勇利身上，再多美女在他眼里也只不过是木头。  
后半段话可不能说出来，不然那个妹控意大利小哥铁定暴走，维克托心想。  
美奈子没有来，一般来说她都是自觉避开这种内部干部的会议。因为从严格意义上说她只能算是Utopia的合作伙伴，并不能算是家族的一员，但多年的相处勇利和优子他们早就把这位长辈当做了亲人。  
当然下面他们要谈的话维克托也是不能留的，他很自觉地跟众人道了别，并暧昧向勇利眨了眨眼说晚上再来看他，后者微红着脸，没有看回去，点了点头。  
在病房门关上的那一瞬间，原本还保持着温暖笑容的维克托神情瞬间变了，虽然还是笑着，唇角的弧度没有下拉，但那双湖蓝色的漂亮眸子却宛如封上了冰，有些不寒而栗。  
他从风衣口袋里掏出无线耳机，一阵电流的滋拉声过后，勇利和其它干部的声音准确无误地传进了维克托的耳朵里。  
【……那批武器已经成功夺回，King正在着手安排……】  
【能掩藏就掩藏，不行就销毁，绝对不能让FSB抓到把柄，乌克兰的篓子捅了太大了……】  
【但是Boss有个不好的消息，数量并没有对上，应该被反叛者带走了一些……】  
【让他们逃回索马里就麻烦了，地中海各港口都盯紧点，哪怕扩大到整个南欧也要找到他们……】  
【土耳其那里呢？】  
【从出事那会儿就盯着了，暂时还没什么动静。】  
【话说回来，Agape和Emperor呢？】  
【……Knight已经掌握了Agape的动向，但Emperor……依然没有头绪……】  
【感觉像是完全消失了一样……】  
【……他就在意大利……我能感觉得到……】  
接下去的话维克托没有来得及听，因为他敏锐地觉察到空气中有一丝异常。  
前面拐角处的阴影里，有什么，在等着他。  
但俄罗斯人的脚步没有停止，他若无其事地走了过去，拐弯，一个中亚模样的年轻人正站在那里紧紧盯着他。  
维克托挑了挑眉，虽然身高上差了不少，但他能从对方身上感受到一股凌厉的气势，仿佛一头大型猛兽正死死地盯着自己的猎物一般。  
他笑了笑低头看着对方，「有事？」  
对方板着脸沉默地走上前，低沉着嗓音说了句，「不好意思。」就把维克托塞在耳朵里的耳机摘了下来戴在自己耳朵上。  
顿时，一首轻盈活泼的曲子从耳机里传了出来。  
见眼前的青年乌黑的眼眸中闪过一丝疑惑的光，维克托歪着头露出善意的微笑，「柴可夫斯基的《胡桃夹子》，我还挺喜欢的，你呢？」  
青年看了他半晌，然后摘下耳机还给维克托，「不好意思，」他淡漠地从维克托身边走过，「我对这类古典乐不怎么感兴趣。」  
「打扰了。」似乎觉得自己给对方添了麻烦，青年行走的脚步再次停下，微微侧身向维克托道歉。  
「不会。」俄罗斯人回答道，然后看着那位青年消失在转角处。  
随即维克托也转过声，哼着曲调往医院外走去。  
Knight，别来无恙啊。

【TBC】


	3. 10

【十】

维克托匆匆跑进医院，在离病房还有几步之遥的地方被保镖拦了下来。  
「让开。」说着，他一把抬高鸭舌帽檐，喘着气，不满写在脸上。  
真想把这些阻拦的人都崩了，思绪早已飘到那人身上的维克托已经开始游走于理智的边缘。  
「尼基福罗夫先生！失礼了！」好在保镖都是识时务的聪明人，一见是那俄罗斯人便也不多话，不盘查，赶紧侧身把路让开。  
如果因为惹怒眼前的人而让Boss不愉快，那他们就见不到第二天的太阳了！  
「勇利！」  
「维克托？」正坐在病床上看报纸的勇利颇为惊讶地看着两三步往他这里跑来的维克托，过程几乎可用跌跌撞撞来形容了，「发生什么事了？」  
这样不顾仪态举止慌不择路的维克托他几乎没有看见过，一时之间还以为有什么袭击还非常紧张。  
然后他就被对方紧紧抱在了怀里。  
「维…维克托？发生什么……唔……」脸被对方捧起，还没搞清状况的勇利就被维克托结结实实地吻住了。  
舌头快速地窜进勇利的口腔内疯狂地扫荡，熟练地卷起对方的小舌跟着一起辗转纠缠，俄罗斯人的大掌紧紧地箍住勇利的下巴不让对方合上双唇，并不断变换着撕扯的方式来挑逗并牵引着勇利逐渐升腾起的欲望。  
「哈……怎么……了？突然……之间……」短暂分离的间隙，勇利深深吸了一大口气让自己不至于过度缺氧，双唇还黏连着银丝，来不及吞咽的唾液滑过下巴，维克托低下头，从嘴角开始慢慢舔舐，经过下巴，在细嫩又脆弱的脖颈间流连，好几次经过颈动脉，他张开嘴，在上面轻轻啃咬着，留下泛红的牙印。  
「没什么……」维克托一边亲吻一边伸手剥去勇利身上的病号服，纤长的手指在充满肉感的身体上留下一阵颤栗，「忽然之间很想你……」他听见自己的嗓音都变了，哑着嗓如行猎攻击前夕低吼的食肉动物，蓄势待发。  
「嘶……」锁骨的地方被重重咬了一口，勇利皱着眉，感觉就算不出血也会日后留下一块形状诡异的乌青，「又没有拒绝你，发什么疯呢？」  
维克托的双手慢慢抚摸过令他留恋不已的身体，滑过紧实的背脊，深入到裤子里，毫无怜惜并带着恶作剧地蹂躏起勇利的屁股，低低地笑了。  
「勇利，你会拒绝我吗？」  
勇利微微一愣。  
拒绝？他？会吗？  
这么一瞬的失神没有逃过维克托的眼，深迷情欲的俄罗斯人眯起眼，最后用力捏了一把对方的屁股，勇利有些吃痛地回神的那一瞬间，下体猝然冷飕飕一片，毫无征兆地，他被维克托推倒在病床上，裤子早就在刚才的一系列动作里被维克托拉扯了出去。  
「维……」勇利倒吸了一口冷气，维克托正用手有些粗暴地揉捏着半勃的欲望，让勇利的身体不住地颤抖了起来，他抬起双腿乱蹬着想挣扎，却被俄罗斯人一个翻身压住，还恶意地捏了下尖端小口，勇利觉得自己快抽筋了。  
「你在发什么疯呢？维克托？」勇利眼角泛红，他有些难受地看着脸色有些阴的维克托。这并不是他所期待的夜晚，银发的俄罗斯人仿佛受了什么刺激一般在拿自己的身体做着有些低俗的恶趣味。  
维克托没有马上回答勇利，他探头用唇与勇利激烈地纠缠，手下撸动带给他的快感正一波一波地侵袭着自己的大脑，熟悉的情欲在逐渐上头。  
压在自己身上的男人在喉咙间咕哝着什么，勇利听不清，他也没有那个闲情逸致去探求，今晚的维克托一反常态，热情似火地灼烧着他的灵魂令他无暇自保。  
温热柔嫩的舌头挑逗地在他的脖颈间搔着痒，令勇利下意识地咯咯笑个不停，然后一路下滑，停留在他的乳首处，因为忽然暴露在寒冷的空气里，小小的乳尖挺立着，如殷红的果实迫不及待地等着旁人的采撷。  
维克托像小狗一样先慢慢地舔过一遍，然后俯下头用牙和舌如婴儿哺乳一般深深浅浅地嘬弄着，手下的套弄依旧没有停止，这一上一下双重攻势让勇利揪紧了床单摇晃着头几乎要尖叫。  
该死的，简直太舒服了。  
孰料维克托忽然抬起手捂住勇利的嘴，他微微抬头，看向泪眼婆娑的人，「嘘……轻点声，」眼珠子顺便朝一边转了转，「你也不想被外面人听到吧？」  
勇利下意识地咬住了唇，然而覆盖住自己嘴的手忽然强行撬开了他的嘴，两根手指头伸了进去，把玩起了勇利的舌，呜咽声替代了喘息和惊叫，回荡在病房内。  
「哦？学得很快啊，勇利……」勇利忽然空着的单手抓住维克托的手臂，不然他把深入自己嘴里的手抽出来，闭起眼，开始舔弄着维克托的手指，任由生理盐水和唾液滑过脸庞，沾湿了枕头和维克托的手。  
就做爱而言，维克托一直是个优秀的床伴，能够轻而易举地带动对方的节奏和气氛，令情浓恰到好处，至今他和勇利已经上了好几次床，这人都已经被他干熟了，哪儿是敏感点，哪儿容易让对方高潮，维克托心知肚明。  
「你不回答没有关系，」维克托抬起上半身跪坐在床上，居高临下欣赏着微微泛着粉红色的肉体，潮红上脸的勇利喘着气，光裸的胸膛随着每一次呼吸起伏，在银发的男人看来仿佛就在有意识地邀请他亲吻自己，占有自己。  
他快速解开自己的皮带，拉下裤子，早已蓬勃的欲望弹跳而出，大剌剌地暴露在黑发青年眼前，「我会让你永远无法说出拒绝。」  
对方的犹豫仿佛一双看不见的手彻底把正在走钢丝的他彻底推了下去，维克托内心有些绝望，勇利连哪怕撒谎的情话都不愿说，天晓得之前他是一路怀揣着多么深刻的执念跑到这里来的。  
真的是……很疼呢……  
维克托此时的面无表情令勇利没来由地心慌，他不知道对方是怎么了，但这种状态下的维克托，他从未见过，「维克托，」他挣扎着从床上坐起，「你是不是误会了什么？」  
维克托安静地看着他，忽然把额头抵了上去，闭着眼紧贴着唇撕摩，「误会？不……」他扯了扯嘴角，「我没有……」  
「那我再清楚地说一次吧……」勇利安抚地吻了吻他的嘴角，然后用力拉开两人的距离，「我是在犹豫你为什么会问出那样的话。」  
维克托眨了下眼。  
勇利凝视着几乎能溢出水的蓝眸子，带着茧子的指腹轻轻扫过维克托薄薄的眼皮，「我从来没想过拒绝你。」  
搭着自己肩膀的手指忽然收紧了，勇利感觉得到。  
「我是不知道你一整个白天在外面看见了什么，听说了什么，想到了什么，维克托，」勇利将自己的头贴着对方的额头，极近的距离下欣赏着他所钟情的眼睛，「在你面前正在和你拥抱的人，不会拒绝你。」  
这是勇利所能做的承诺，至少在交往的期间，他不会拒绝维克托，直到对方腻了为止。  
「勇利……勇利……」维克托闭上眼一次又一次地呼唤着对方的名字，探过手把他揉进自己怀里，细密的吻落在勇利的脸庞上，身体上，黑发青年不自觉地仰起头，宛如绝美的天鹅，感受着来自于心灵的悸动。  
温暖湿润的环境包裹住自己涨得发疼的下半身，勇利捂着嘴差点尖叫出声，维克托那极富技巧性地舔弄和吞吐令他头皮阵阵发麻，甚至有全身毛细孔统统张开的错觉，舒服得他快要升天了。  
「维……别……」他伸手插进银发之中，摁着头皮揪紧了对方的头发，下意识地揉搓着，腰甚至不自觉地挺动起来，勇利甚至能感觉到他的欲望已经深入进了对方的喉咙，但维克托仿佛什么都没感觉到一般继续吞吐着。  
「维克托！快离开！」再这样下去光口交就能让自己提前进入高潮了，勇利挣扎着想推开维克托的头，无奈只能单手的他压根无法拼过对方的力气，在银发的男人一个故意的深嘬之后，勇利觉得自己的脑袋仿佛炸裂了，下体抽搐起来，他宛如一个溺水者，张着嘴哑着嗓子发出脆弱短促的声音，说不出一句话。  
维克托慢慢从勇利的分身处退了出来，喉头微动，还意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，带着丝媚笑，「有点苦啊，看来是太久没做了。」  
勇利皱了皱眉，看向维克托的脸有些怨气，「这能怪谁？」  
「是是是，都怪我。」发脾气的情人在床上用哄的来抚平焦躁这一招屡试不爽，维克托带着歉意地亲了亲勇利的唇，顺带着，被对方双臂一锢，翻了个身。  
看着对方爬坐在自己身上单手撩起了额发，维克托吹了声口哨，「哇哦~这算是特别的勇利给我的特别服务吗？」  
「闭嘴，维克托。」勇利一个狠瞪，后者乖乖地抿起了嘴，不再调戏他。  
手指轻轻拂过发烫的欲望，青筋密布，似乎已经迫不及待了，勇利忽然轻笑了一声，张嘴含住。  
维克托深呼吸了一下，轻轻抚摸着青年的黑发，鼓励地揉着他的头，「很舒服哦……勇利……」，他赞叹道，毕竟勇利甚少会为他服务，因此这难得的机会维克托真心不想放过，他仰躺着看向空无一物的天花板，静静感受着来自情人的爱抚。  
抬过腿不小心擦到了勇利的分身，刚才射过一次现在又有了抬头的欲望，勇利不禁颤抖了下，维克托忽然想到了什么，脸上露出一个恶作剧般的微笑。  
「勇利。」  
「嗯？」  
「转过去。」  
「诶？」  
看着可爱的情人露出一瞬的讶异和犹豫，维克托内心深处的小恶魔心思又高涨了几份，他探手摸了摸有些肉感的脸，扬起脸微微一笑，「你单手不方便，我来帮你吧？」  
「等……等一下啦！维克托！我自己来……」勇利羞红着脸侧过头不去看他，不然维克托那灼灼的目光会把自己的意识烧得一丁点都不剩。  
相比起勇利的矜持，小穴倒是已经有些迫不及待了，维克托满意扒开臀瓣，慢慢将自己的手指探进去小心翼翼地做着扩张。滚烫柔软的内部没有因为异物的入侵而挣扎抗拒，反倒是纷纷绞了上来吸附着要把手指送进更深的地方。  
润滑剂混着肠液令勇利的后穴吞吐起维克托的手指毫不费力，多次的交合这里早已开始熟悉维克托的尺寸，他毫不犹豫地探入了三指，并很快找到了能令勇利攀至极乐的按钮，轻轻戳弄了起来。  
「啊……维克托……别……」颤抖的呻吟混着哭腔从脚跟处传来，勇利跪趴在维克托身上，双腿瘫软，单手也已经无力支撑，来自敏感点的刺激过后巨大的空虚席卷而上，加剧了后穴毫不餍足地想要吞食更多的手指，勇利觉得自己快要失控了。  
维克托慢慢把手指从后穴拔出来，整个屁股已经彻底变得湿漉漉的，白花花的肉屁股在自己眼前晃动，还带着润水的光泽，简直是一出极其暴力的视觉冲击。「别？」他用指尖戳了戳穴口，「可你这里，似乎已经迫不及待了。」  
「维克托……」勇利搁在维克托腿上侧过头，「进来。」  
那双棕红的眼眸中闪烁着不容拒绝的光辉，维克托呼吸一滞，这样的眼神他太熟悉了，那是诱惑力开关彻底打开之后的勇利才会展现的一面，也是令维克托死寂的心重新活过来，陷入疯狂的一面。  
微微睁大眼的俄罗斯人嘴角上挂着邪魅，似乎出现在他眼前的是必须征服取悦的女王，能否令对方满意，全看自己的本事。  
「勇利~dear，你简直太棒了~」眼神逐渐变得深邃，迫不及待间，维克托抱住勇利重新把他翻了过来压了上去，打开双腿，手指在股缝间揉搓了了几下，便挤了进去。  
勇利躺在床上，配合地抬高臀部，随着动作轻晃，他的身体维克托已经很熟，每一次都能准确地攻上敏感的地方，还故意碾了碾，令勇利到喉口的话全都变成了破碎的呻吟。  
在这样大开大合的猛烈攻势下，勇利几乎连乱蹬腿的力气也没有了，在维克托的手里仿佛软成了一滩春水，只能随着对方的带动随波逐流。  
「该死的……」似乎是不想轻易地认输，勇利挣扎着扯上银发，用力拉了过来，将自己的唇重新贴上对方的，并往死里吮吸，「也……太大了……」  
下半身像打桩一般一次又一次捅入更深的地方，仿佛要开裂了一样维克托在他体内横冲直撞，全然没有了前戏该有的柔情蜜意，哦，当然不包括此时他亲吻勇利的脸。  
无论下半身多么激烈，维克托落在勇利脸上的吻却是似水柔情，充满恋爱。勇利半眯着眼，泪水模糊了视线，不然他就能看见伏在自己身上的银发男人眼中是赤裸裸的爱意，染深了眸色在眼底翻滚着，汹涌而又真切。  
低哑着嗓音如同蛊惑在勇利耳边不停地呼唤他，「舒服吗？勇利。」  
他眨了眨眼，氤氲在眼中的水雾化作泪珠滚落，勇利抽了下鼻子，抱怨道，「就这样？」  
维克托无奈地笑了，他轻轻地将吻落在对方颤抖的眼皮上，「这就让你痛快，亲爱的。」  
随后排山倒海的攻势让勇利不自觉地尖叫出声，但马上就被维克托用吻封回了嘴里，只能从辗转的缝隙中传出几声可怜的“嗯嗯啊啊”，然后被硬生生地折腾到四肢彻底瘫软，变成腿不能动，手也不能提的废物，私处更是酸疼一片，稍微动一动都能龇牙咧嘴苦着脸。  
该死的维克托，以后绝对不能让他这么乱来了。  
被清理过躺回床上后，勇利的心里还是下定决心要为以后的情事约法三章了。  
「在想什么呢？」跟着一起躺在他身边的维克托枕着勇利的头，笑盈盈地轻吻着对方的脸颊，还不住地用自己的鼻尖摩挲。  
勇利斜睨着他，「在想我们是不是该节制下。」  
俄罗斯人显然并不吃这套，他笑了，「My honey，情动了可控制不了啊，再说你也很享受不是么？」  
锐利的眼神几乎能把维克托捅成了筛子，维克托却熟视无睹，「对自己诚实点，勇利。」  
「维克托你很享受吗？」  
「是啊~」俄罗斯人伸手拂了拂勇利的额发，说得既认真又深情，「勇利让我很满意哦~」  
大胆又毫不遮掩的告白令勇利半个头缩进了被子，他的脸烫得快熟了。  
「……我也是……」低浅的声音从被子里传出来，虽然不太容易听到，不过维克托还是捕捉到了，心花怒放的俄罗斯人伸手一捞就把勇利拉进自己怀里，他不住地亲吻着勇利的头顶发旋，语气难掩激动。  
「勇利。」  
「嗯？」  
「我们私奔吧？」

【TBC】


	4. 12

【十二】

一直以来，维克托都扮演着一个完美的情人，无论是在床下，还是床上。  
连勇利都不得不承认，对方所编制的情网如涂满了蜜似地让深陷之人醉生欲死，善于调情的手段层出不穷，更何况长得又漂亮，器大活好，从任何角度，他都找不出可以挑剔的地方。  
作为包养的情人，眼前的俄罗斯人忠实地满足于勇利的欲望，就如同他所需要的，勇利也尽情地给予维克托想要的激情作为回报。  
虽然平时是个含蓄的亚裔人，但至少在床上，勇利并不吝啬向他俊美的床伴展现自己的一切。  
性与爱，救赎和回报，毕竟各取所需。  
烧得发烫的巨物频频撞进小穴深处，勇利已经不记得他这是第几次有射精的感觉了，前端滴滴答答地泌着水，混着汗水彻底打湿了身下的床单。他已经什么都射不出了，但身体深处被维克托点燃的那把火却仿佛越烧越旺，强烈地渴求着对方更加激烈更加深切地疼爱自己。  
肉刃在退出之时滑过内壁的敏感点，勇利激灵得差点骂了一句脏话，但最后还是在喉头间转了一圈，发出了一个变了调的呻吟。  
「很舒服？」说着，维克托把勇利的臀部抬得更高，开始了又一轮打桩似的深挺，囊袋重重地撞击在对方已经泛红的屁股上，发出响亮的啪啪声，随后，他满意地听到了被压在被子里的人发出的颤抖般的尖叫，伸手探去前段撸了一把。  
嗯，又硬了。  
「勇利还真是贪吃啊~」维克托此时说出的话带着沙哑的气音，仿佛是从喉咙深处发出一般，性感到爆炸，他停了下来，轻轻地在勇利耳边低语，「还好吗？」  
勇利扭了扭身体，他微微侧过头，哭得惨兮兮的眼神深处透露着一股子倔强，半眯起眼如挑衅一般盯着维克托，「怎么不继续了维克托？难道俄罗斯人的那里都是白长的？」  
维克托微微瞪大了眼，露出有些意外的表情看着眼前这个色气度和傲慢度爆表的男人，然后他慢吞吞地研磨着对方的内部，慢慢地后退，嘴角拉扯到一个危险的弧度，露出难以捉摸的微笑，「My Beauty，都喂了那么多还不肯老实吗？」他意有所指地用眼神扫视了一遍勇利裸露着的油光光的背脊，上面不单布满了汗水，维克托先前更是几乎把他俩所有的飙射出的精液全涂抹在了勇利的身上。  
银发的男人表情忽然扭曲了一下，抬眼正对上恶作剧得逞的表情，黑发的男人带着胜利般的笑容抬高下巴俯视着他，「再油嘴滑舌，直接夹得让你射出来哦？」  
「小调皮！」说着抬手不轻不重地拍打了下圆润的屁股，接着，他双手抓住勇利的盆骨处，「后面发生什么可都是你自找的啊~我的勇利~」  
紧接着，肉体重重的撞击声混着床板的吱呀和勇利的呻吟惊叫充斥着整件卧室，激爽刺激着勇利的全身神经，混乱的大脑已经无力再去掌控理智，他胡乱挥舞着手，用着几乎撕裂床单的力气死死拽进手里，双腿却在以踢打的方式张得更大，维克托近乎红着眼奋力地在勇利的背后冲撞，开凿，为所欲为，涨得充血的分身在勇利屁股间若隐若现，随后高大的斯拉夫人紧贴上情人的脊背，在他的后脖颈处又亲又啃，骨节分明的大手覆上勇利的拳头，指尖用力探进对方的指缝见，紧紧握住。他们正用着最原始的方式，将他们的肉体、灵魂，整个串连在了一起。

「真是的……勇利……我简直要对你叹为观止了……」费了一番周折总算清理完再次爬回床上，维克托已经近乎躺尸。  
躺在一边的勇利看着这样倒在床铺上的人哑然失笑。一直以来都是美丽优雅的人，何曾有过如此狼狈的模样？  
「你就别放在心上了，维克托，」勇利安抚地拍了拍他的肩，「我从小也就体力比别人好点……」  
「……这叫比别人好一点吗？」维克托纳闷地想，亏他从小也接受过特种部队的训练啊，「我本来以为为了适应各种日夜颠倒的工作已经把自己身体锻炼得够好了……」简直是耻辱啊耻辱，腰上还泛着酸，他简直一点都不想动了。  
面对情人腻着气声的抱怨，勇利只能皱着脸苦笑一番，转身躺回被窝里，盯着天花板发呆，被子底下，维克托的手不知道什么伸了过来，与自己的握在一起。  
「有心事？」  
「很明显吗？」  
「就差写脸上了。」维克托看着对方的侧脸，情欲未消的脸还红扑扑的，看着就让人很想在上面咬一口，然而维克托还是忍住了，「不过我想应该是你们家族内部的事，我也不好过问什么。」  
但俄罗斯人已经在心底把事猜得七七八八了。  
「不过问是聪明的做法，维克托，」勇利扫了一眼对方，「不然牵扯上身到最后连怎么死的不知道，特别是干我们这行的。」  
也不需要过问什么，维克托心想。勇利的，包括他身后Utopia的情况，只要他想，就没有什么情报是他得不到的。  
这是作为联邦第一特工所赋予的骄傲。  
但作为勇利的情人，再明显不过的人之常情维克托还是需要演好的。  
「我知道，」他听见自己的声音有些干巴巴地从嘴里发出，「只是看你心不在焉的就有些担心。」  
见勇利看着他，维克托微微一笑，伸手拉起勇利手上的手臂，小心翼翼地在伤口上亲吻流连，「我只要你没事就好了。」  
唇轻点着划过手臂，酥酥痒痒得勇利不禁哼笑出声，然后他听见维克托用近乎呢喃的语气说道，「正好可以趁这个机会给自己放个假，勇利，我也只有现在有大把的时间陪着你了。」  
勇利微微敛起了笑，「有事了？」  
「没你想得那么严重，」维克托摸了摸勇利的脸，顺便伸出两根手指把勇利耸下的嘴角往上拉，「我怎么也得去剧组露个脸了吧？」  
「啊，你说的那个电影啊。」勇利这才回想起来起初维克托要跟自己交往的原因是对方需要寻找灵感，「能演了？」  
勇利直直地盯着自己，眼中闪着亮光像是找到了令他惊奇的事物，维克托哑然失笑，他揉了揉勇利的头发，「托某人的福，过段时间他们刚好要来这附近取景，我就顺便了。」  
「顺……顺便……」勇利苦笑，「维克托你还真是随意呢。」  
维克托趟回去，耸了个肩，「真的只是顺便，主要录制现场并不在意大利……寂寞了？」笑得一脸得意。  
大致猜想到维克托终究会离开意大利，勇利内心有些许失落，但没想到竟然会被维克托抓个现行。  
他下意识地躲进被子把自己卷了起来，「别开玩笑了，这可是你的工作，谁…寂寞了啊……」  
含糊不清的声音从几乎滚成团子的被子里传出来，无奈维克托怎么拉扯勇利都不肯把头露出来，最后他只能挑着眉朗声道，「勇利啊，你把大部分的被子都卷走了，我可要感冒了哦？」  
然而对方似乎只是动了动，并没有马上做出反应。维克托只能苦笑着叹气，就在打算认命的时候，被子忽然被掀开，勇利直接从里面钻出来，直直地扑在维克托身上，对方下意识地伸手接过抱进怀里，然后被子落到他们两人身上。  
「好了，」勇利贴着维克托的胸膛说道，「这下你也不会感冒了。」  
肌肤相亲，微凉的体感传来，勇利下意识地蹭了蹭，似是在确定什么，维克托的体温跟常人相比有些偏低，但勇利却不明白，为何在碰触自己的时候，维克托的身体会变得滚烫灼人。  
「嗯？怎么了？」注意到了勇利的异常，维克托低头问他，他的小猪，何曾在情事后这样粘人？  
「没什么……」勇利满足似叹气，「维克托的身体好凉快……」说着继续往上蹭了蹭。  
低笑在斯拉夫人的胸腔里回荡敲打，「毕竟一直生活在那么冷的地方啊，不像勇利是在温暖的地方长大的。」  
俄罗斯吗？勇利的记忆里，那里一直是一片冰天雪地的地方，对维克托来说，又何尝不是？  
「那个国家夏天太短了，」他似是陷入回忆一般悠悠地诉说，「除了城里，其他地方一旦过了夏天就只剩下白茫茫的一片，天空是灰的，山峦是被白雪覆盖的黑色，连广袤的大地也是如此，没有多余的色彩，黑白分明得很，不像这里，漂亮的色彩随处可见。」  
「维克托……」  
「不过，」他拉过勇利轻吻了一下，冲他眨了眨眼，「在天气暖和的季节里，那里依然会被五彩缤纷的颜色眷顾，但最美的，还是西伯利亚的明眸，冬天的贝加尔湖。」  
结了冰的湖面倒映着天空的模样，走在上面，宛若空中漫步。在没什么事的时候，维克托经常会一个人跑来这里，在天地之间放空自己，当然也会拽着雅科夫来凿冰钓鱼。  
维克托说着收紧手臂，将勇利抱在怀里，「勇利，」他埋进勇利的脖颈间，「答应我，等一切都忙完了，和我一起去贝加尔湖吧？」  
我想带你去看看，这个世界最明亮的眼睛，想和你一起在这个世界上最深最古老的湖泊上嬉戏奔跑，肆无忌惮地放声大笑。  
怀抱里的人安静了一会儿，令维克托的内心有些七上八下。  
「维克托你说得那么正经做什么？」勇利从他的怀抱里抬起头，「想去的话随时都可以啊，跟我说一声，我陪你。」  
然后，他看到了，一滴眼泪悄然从维克托脸颊上滑落。  
「等…喂，维克托！」勇利赶紧撑起身子手忙脚乱，他怎么也没意料到眼前的这个人会毫无征兆地落泪，「怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？」  
「不……」维克托垂眸低笑，他赶紧抬手遮住脸，「不要看，勇利…我这是高兴……过一会儿就好了。」  
但哪有人会在高兴时哭成一个泪人啊，勇利皱着眉不解地看着他，眼泪不断从指缝间落下，完全没有停下的趋势。  
「维克托……你真的……」  
「真的没事。」嗓音有些沙，但至少从短短的几句话中听得出维克托的情绪还算平稳，「别担心了。」听他这么回答，无从探知真相的勇利除了抱住维克托，静静地等他外，别无他法。  
然而勇利并不知道，他那句无心的话，像是投进死水的石块，泛起的波浪足以冲垮维克托一直以来所坚持的意志。  
「勇利……」他揉了揉他的脸。  
「嗯？」  
「那我们约好了啊……要陪我去。」  
「当然啊，难道我会骗你吗？」  
「呵呵……」  
「喂！喂！你笑什么呢维克托？！」笑得如此诡异令勇利大为不满，他扑过去想证实自己所言非虚，然而却被对方眼疾手快地抓住手腕倒扣在头顶又压回了床上。  
随后，密密麻麻的吻从上方铺天盖地落下。

 

维克托再次睁开眼已是黄昏，他是被饿醒的，外加身上趟着的那个人压得他的半边肩膀快麻了。  
两个人竟然就这么在床上混过了大半天的日子，维克托也不得不感叹自从跟勇利在一起之后，时间总是过得特别快。  
一边放着的手机提示灯在闪烁，维克托看了眼伏在自己胸口睡得正酣的人，然后探手把手机抓了过来。

【大部分已到手，保险柜有密码，不行，有人妨碍。】[1]  
十分简短的一段话，连寄信人是谁都不知道，来源也不明，渠道也是只有内部人才知道的秘密邮箱。  
是FSB安插在Utopia的卧底，但并没使用他们惯例的通信方式，看来对方也是注意到了这条线路存在着问题，所以改走了另外一条。  
而且这条通道是维克托自己秘密设立的，为的就是以防万一，FSB内部也极少有人知道，他只告诉了几个自己信得过的人。  
如此一来，上头安插在内部的卧底是谁，维克托此时心知肚明。  
维克托瞄了眼依然在熟睡的勇利，目光落在亚裔人全无防备的睡脸上，似是黏住了一般他看了好久，这才转过眼，快速在上面输入一行信息，发送。然后，这条信息连同上面一条，将会被手机内自带的病毒销毁得一丁点都不剩。

【密码的事我来想办法，那个人你照常应对，герой[2]，等我消息。】

 

【TBC】  
[1]：此处原文全是俄文，包括下文维克托的回话。  
[2]：俄文，意为“英雄”。


	5. 20

【二十】

细密又急促的吻如雨点般落下，得到勇利回复的维克托再也等不及了，他捧起勇利的脸仔细地吻过每一处，最后落于颤抖的薄唇上，交缠噬咬。  
汹涌的泪水从眼角落入两人的唇齿间，连同着唾液交换一同进入搅乱的口腔中。甜蜜混杂着苦涩，被灵活的舌头席卷而上扫荡过每一片每一处，带着淫靡的搅动声和听得令人脸红心跳的轻嘬猛吸，这势头宛如要把以往几辈子欠下的情债都一并还清。  
女装要脱去很容易，但维克托似乎并不急着坦诚相待，勇利身上这条性感度爆炸的长裙令他萌生了别样的想法。高开叉的裙摆令他的手很容易地穿过层层布料探至深处，满意地听着勇利发出一声舒爽的呢喃声，他小心翼翼地隔着内裤挼搓着早已发硬发烫的性器，顺势他把勇利抱起来抵在墙上，另一只手从裙子的另外一边探入，满意地开始揉捏着光滑又充满弹性的臀部。  
「哇哦……」维克托听见自己的轻笑声都有些变了调，「勇利我从不知道你竟然如此敬业，穿着女式内裤啊……」他微微放开已经被自己亲吻得红肿湿润的唇瓣，油光水亮的，让人忍不住再凑上去咬了一口。  
勇利微微睁开眼，雾气氤氲的目光下他看见了那张带着泪痕却依旧风情万种的脸染上了更深色的情欲，那透色晶莹的眼却只深深凝视着他一人，令自己忍不住俯下头将吻落于薄翼般的眼皮上，维克托长长的睫毛在颤抖中还刮到了自己的唇和下巴，就像蠢蠢欲动的心被搔痒着，令人难以安分。  
「这种裙子只能穿女裤了啊，拜它所赐勒得可紧了…」他带着不满的嘟囔声贴近维克托的耳朵，「…帮我脱下来？」  
高跟鞋已经被勇利自己踢掉，夹着维克托身体的光洁的大长腿在空中晃悠着，脚掌时不时地贴上维克托的屁股带着一丝小恶劣故意玩弄挑逗他。  
随着勇利的话语刚落，修长的手指已经顺着大腿摸上了腿根，勾着裤边故意拉了拉，「确定？」  
「赶紧的……」勇利抱着维克托不让他看自己通红的脸，嘴上却不依不饶，「不乐意就不做了。」作势要落回地上。  
结果被维克托更用力地推回墙上，还被迫高扬起头对着维克托，极近的距离下，他连斯拉夫人银色的睫毛都能数得出来。  
「你确定？」维克托恶意地捏了捏用力的乳尖，满意地听到他因吃痛发出的抽气声，鼻尖对上，唇齿紧贴，带着不容回绝的强势，「Darling，不想被我干到爽吗？」  
「谁是你亲爱的……」勇利嘟囔地扭了扭身子，这句嘴硬原本只是说给自己听的抱怨话，却令这个近在咫尺的男人变了脸色。  
「勇利，」维克托口吻发生了些许变化，少了几分调戏，多了点认真的意味。他手指一拉轻松地把内裤拉扯下，但并没有如勇利所愿地纾解他涨得难受的分身。「或许我从前混乱放荡的行径让你留下了‘深刻’的印象，」他说着，一路将吻落在对方的唇、脸颊和耳垂上，「不过就像你我的第一次之后我说的那样，那些都是过客，除了你，我没有记住任何一个人。」  
勇利安静地看着维克托的眼睛，冰晶一般漂亮的水晶上，此刻蒙着一层阴沉的雾霭。维克托知道勇利的心结是什么，但那已是他生命的一部分，他无法回避，也不能。  
「我知道，那些是你迫不得已……」勇利轻轻地回应，声音软糯得听似很不真实，也就只有在这个俄罗斯人面前，在这么隐秘的私底下，勇利才会把最柔软的一面展现给维克托看，只是，那也是曾经，在知道对方其实是联邦第一特工后，饶是挚爱，都不可能再次做到彻底得坦诚相待。  
「迫不得已？不……」维克托用力托起勇利，把他抱到沙发上并让他坐在自己腿上，「不怕你笑话，我曾经天真地以为，那些就是所谓的爱情。」  
勇利没有发声，他抬起手有一搭没一搭地摸着维克托柔软的头发，那是让他继续说下去的信号。  
「除却任务，我其实也遇到过一些人，有的让我发烧，有的令我发冷，还有的让我感受到了温暖，只是……」维克托重重地叹了口气，半垂着眼靠在勇利的胸膛上，苦笑着祭奠那曾年轻不谙世事的自己，「最后那些人还是消失在了生命里。」  
【维坚卡我们还是分手吧！】  
【我们根本不合适！】  
【你永远只为自己活着，从来不会关心别人！】  
那些曾经是恋人的人最后所说的话依然萦绕在他的耳畔，虽然时间久远到他几乎快忘了她们的容貌，曾经说过的情话，但唯独这最后一句，令他直至今日依然如鲠在喉，疼痛不已。  
「她们大部分人都是因为我这副皮相或是地位而靠近我，日子久了，她们就会发现其实所谓的影帝，所谓的把世界的女人迷得团团转的维克托·尼基福罗夫，」他抬起勇利的手亲吻过每一处关节，「是个根本不懂人心不懂感情的机器人。」  
「但你其实并不是……」  
听着勇利为自己的辩驳，维克托扯了扯嘴角，「至少在那个时候，连我自己都认为是，最疯狂的时候我甚至动过心思毁掉我这张脸。」  
渴望着爱，却被所谓的爱而伤，其结果可想而知。  
他伸手慢慢把勇利的衣服往下拉，轻柔地舔舐着眼前殷红的乳首，感受着眼前这具看似瘦弱的亚裔肉体下所隐藏的只属于男人才有的力量，跟勇利相处久了的维克托知道，如果只是凭眼睛所看的认知来判断勇利的话，绝对会吃亏的。  
胜生勇利的心看似脆弱，其实比任何人都要坚强。  
不然他也不会在养父死后，黑手党内近乎四分五裂的情况下，果断地清理内部叛乱，统合安定民心，挑起作为一族之长的大梁。  
更不会在知道维克托的真实身份后，为了保护家人，坚定地选择站在了他的对面。  
「所以，勇利，我不祈求你的原谅，相反，我要感谢你。」  
与勇利的相遇和相知，令维克托的心活了过来，体温从此上升了0.2度[1]。  
舌苔重重地碾过乳首，慢悠悠地绕着它打圈，并时不时地吮吸，整个空间内都回荡着那令人脸红心跳血脉偾张的声音。  
「我不介意再说一次，」维克托拉下勇利的头，凝视着那已经因为欲望而开始迷乱的神情，亲了一下，随后拉过勇利的手，摸上自己的胸膛，「它已经是你的了，无论你要不要，我都不打算收回了。」  
再一次吻上勇利，夹杂着复杂到难以言语的情感，都通过这个吻，传递给了对他而言最重要的人。  
不会有人如勇利那般每一次都能带给他无穷的惊喜和快乐，没不会有哪一个人，能够令他如此疼惜和怜爱了。  
「你，爱我？维克托？」被维克托压到身下的勇利一边承受着对方的爱抚，露出一个没有温度的笑容。  
「如果你只是一个普通的演员，或许我还会相信你，但是……」他看着对方，维克托也抬头安静地看着他，等他说下去，「你还是一名特工，如果俄罗斯联邦下令要你除掉我，或者…毁灭Utopia，你会怎么办？」  
特工和黑手党，这是横在两个人面前最无解的一道难题。  
虽然不至于完全敌对，但微妙的身份和立场注定了两个人无法光明正大地一起站在阳光下。  
维克托趴在勇利身上亲了亲对方的脖子，随后重重地叹了一口气，「我只能祈祷永远不会出现这一幕。」  
勇利失神地对着天花板，眨了眨眼。  
「勇利，我不怕你恨我，」维克托自知这个答案肯定不会令对方满意，「如果真到了那一天，」他动了动身子，紧紧抱住了勇利，他只害怕勇利会彻底离开他，「我会先杀了你，然后自杀。」  
或许勇利一个人也能活下去，但是维克托，却做不到了。  
一边是祖国，一边是爱人，饶是如维克托这样的聪明人，也会陷入痛苦两难的境地。  
「我的右手已经献给了我的祖国，所以我只剩下左手能握住你了，如果连左手都握不住你了……」他看着他，用手轻轻摩挲那张他深爱的脸，「那我只能放弃我的命……勇利？你怎么哭了？」  
维克托慌张地用手指抹去从勇利眼角溢出的泪水，无奈怎么都擦不完。  
「不行……」勇利猛然地摇摇头，他忽然坐起来强硬地抱着维克托，仿佛一直以来的压力获得释放，哭得嘶声力竭，「不行，维克托，你不能死，我要你好好的……」  
再多的冷漠和伪装，也抵不过所爱之人的命，在听到维克托打算放弃自己时，勇利的内心，就被锋利的刀刃狠狠划过了。  
他可以和维克托置气，可以讨厌他而冷遇他，甚至能够仇视他，只是，他无法接受哪一天在这个世界上再也没有维克托·尼基福罗夫。  
而到那时，候鸟尚有落脚之地，但勇利，他该去哪里寻他？  
维克托安抚地拍了拍勇利的背，「好好好，不哭了，我答应你，」口气颇为无奈，「我一定为了你好好活着。」  
「我不信，你这个人撒谎成性，又演技高超，谁知道你又在打什么鬼主意。」抽噎了几声，勇利把维克托抱得更紧了。  
上帝啊，我这还没被敌人打死，就快被你掐死了。  
「勇利，我答应你，真的，我发誓！能不能先放开我，我……快呼吸不过来了……」  
维克托艰难的哀嚎这才令勇利惊觉自己干得有些过火了，「抱歉……我……」  
迎接他的，是一记缠绵悱恻又霸道的深吻。  
已经很长时间没有做过的两人，此刻的贴近犹如干柴烈火，甚至等不及润滑了，维克托只是用口水随便地糊弄了下，就趁对方被自己吻得七荤八素的时候，插了进去，看着勇利逐渐在自己强势又密集的攻势下，身体再一次被操开操软。  
激烈的交锋下，任何言语早已是苍白无力，密布的汗水令身体像是泛着一层油光，随着大开大合的动作不断滴落在勇利的身上。溢出的肠液混着前列腺液再早已是把肚皮和后穴弄得一塌糊涂，勇利高声惊叫喘息着，嘴上“慢点”、“不要”地胡乱瞎喊，身体确实紧紧抱着维克托，更是用力让他贴得更紧，撑开到极致的小穴更是配合着维克托的律动一张一合，奋力地要把对方的巨物完全吞进去，要把它送向更深的地方。  
「勇利，你还真是每次都让我惊讶啊……」维克托侧过头，温柔地舔去对方眼角处淌下的生理盐水，一边奋力把阳物送到更深处，他感觉得到，肠壁吸附着他的肉刃，随着每一次的开垦都不要命地绞上来，温暖舒爽的刺激令他头皮一阵发麻，全身颤栗着，似是找到了攀上极乐的阶梯一般令人迫不及待。  
勇利的娇喘早就变了调，他身体的任何一处敏感点，维克托都心知肚明，此刻，他正发着狠地往最深处的地方攻击，还故意捏住自己的肉棒，用手指堵着马眼，不让自己轻易射出来。  
「维克托……拜托了……让我射……」勇利紧紧抓着维克托的肩膀，指甲掐进肉里，划出红痕，有些甚至渗出了血，维克托却置若罔闻，仿佛那些伤不在自己身上一样。  
「不行哦，还不是时候，还没到更深的地方……」魅惑的低语在耳边徘徊，勇利惊叫着，那语言仿佛魔咒一般捆绑住了他的大脑，让它停止了思考，只知如何用肢体、用行动来取悦对方，再加上维克托还故意在说话的同时用唇舌轻触舔弄他的耳朵，他的敏感点之一，勇利的意识早就随着理智被抛到九霄云外去了。  
唯有欲望，越积越浓，恨不得骨血相融的占有欲早就令两人疯狂至走火入魔了。  
「更深的地方……只有这样吗？维克托，你该不会是在故意放水吧……不要停下……」大口呼吸来缓解这仿佛大脑缺氧的混沌感，勇利在维克托上下两层的连番攻势下早就缴械投降。  
去他的矜持，去他的身份地位，他什么都不要，只要想维克托，只有眼前这个银发的俄罗斯男人，能够满足自己。  
维克托还是不听勇利的话停了下来，汗湿令原本定型的头发散落了下来，遮在眼前，维克托嫌它们碍事就是汗水重新把头发撩至脑后，「勇利，」他忽然伸手箍住勇利的下颚，迫使他看着自己，「睁开眼睛，」他的话语如同洗脑时的诱惑，勇利没有反抗，而是乖乖地听从对方的指示。  
「看着我，」他听见维克托这么说着，嗓音沙哑，「告诉我，」低沉性感到爆炸，「你和谁在做爱？正在干你的是谁？」  
明明已经回到自己的掌心，但先天的不安还是令维克托心里七上八下，他害怕勇利在跟自己上过床后，清醒过来之后，又恢复到之前的冷战状态。  
「维克托……」勇利慢慢用手捧起维克托的脸，抬起上半身亲吻对方的薄唇，然后一路蜿蜒而下，滑过喉结，舔过锁骨，一路的呢喃不断，「是维克托，我在跟维克托·尼基福罗夫……做爱……啊！！」  
迎接他的，是维克托从未有过的深挺。俄罗斯人的尺寸原本就比常人大，再加上这一次维克托特意抬起了他的屁股，从上而下的进入，轻而易举地就攻进了以往不会到达的幽深之地，自下而上的猛烈侵占差点令勇利失禁。  
「勇利？」维克托似是注意到了对方有些崩溃的模样，他小心翼翼地退开，仔细观察着勇利的表情，动作极近轻柔，跟刚才的行为完全相反。  
「不要，不要……离开，」随着维克托的缓缓退出，原本被填满的身体又开始感受到了空虚，勇利急不可耐地紧紧抓住对方，不让他撤退的举动延续下去，「继续……维克托，说好的啊……干我！」  
一瞬间的失神一晃而过，维克托微微瞪大眼，看着眼前这个极度渴求自己的人，正无意识地冲着自己散发着极致诱惑力，简直就像端到自己面前还散发着诱人香味热气腾腾的炸猪排饭。  
「呵呵，Eros……勇利……」嘴角微勾，略带着邪气的笑容出现在斯拉夫人的脸上，美食在前岂有不动之理？「做好准备啊……这可是你挑起的头，哪怕嗓子叫哑了我也不会停下了。」  
低沉的嗓音如深水炸弹在耳边炸裂，让听得人骨头都能苏化了，勇利浑身瘫软着，任凭维克托把自己翻了个身，从后面重新抵着泛红的穴口，不由分说地挤了进去。  
排山倒海的攻势下，勇利连自己怎么被对方操弄都已经记不清了，除了那萦绕在耳的肉体碰撞声和自己的尖叫喘息外，只记得维克托那从头呢喃到尾的俄语了。  
「Любимый, Я тебя люблю.」[2]

 

【TBC】  
[1]从医学上来说，37.2度是人体正常温度的极限，也可理解为接近发烧，正处于疯狂的边缘，因此不少作品中把37.2度比喻尚未丧失激情的生命的温度，也是爱情的温度。  
[2]直译过来就是Darling, I love you.其中Любимый（发音为“loo-bee-myee”）称呼男性，称呼女性则是Любимая（发音为“loo-bee-mah-ya”）


End file.
